Let It Go
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: The Blizzard of '68.


The Blizzard of '68

Let it go. Let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore.

Jack Frost flew over the houses watching the empty streets as the white lines painted on them pass him by underneath. He took deep breaths as he closed his eyes, trying to relish the feeling of being in the air. The Exhilaration. The Daring. The Freedom.

Let it go. Let it go.

Turn my back and slam the door.

No, he couldn't feel it. On the night he arose from the frozen lake in Burgess he zested his first flight and frost making. He couldn't explain but when he saw his frozen creation appearing out of the staff he now bears his icy blue eyes lit up with excitement. It was as if it's in his nature to do this. Something in his soul that feels has always been.

The snow glows white on the mountain night.

Not a footprint to be seen.

But today, he didn't feel any of these things. All he feels is the cold loneliness he tries to remain used to. No human has ever been able to see Jack since that night. At first he didn't understand, but eventually learns it was because he has no believers. The Guardians and some other spirits have, their legends have always been told, but no one believes in Jack Frost.

A kingdom of isolation.

And it looks like I'm the king.

Jack stopped abruptly and looked at the sky, the moon was lowering. Easter shall come and all the children of the world will come out of their houses hunting for the treats left by Bunnymund, or better known as, the Easter Bunny. Jack felt the wind blowing stronger by him as his thoughts lingered to the pooka.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried.

Jack just couldn't help but felt the little green monster of jealously crawl through his veins. He and the other Guardians were believed in and adored by children. Probably since they were first brought to the world. But Jack? No one has ever seen him before. Legends of him were passed down, but why would no one believe them? Believe him?

Don't let them in. Don't let them see.

Bee the bad boy you always had to be.

Jack scoffed. Probably because he doesn't bribe children with treats like presents, eggs, or money. He can only offer them snow days, to which they particularly enjoy, but they weren't enough for their attention. No wonder he was alone, the Guardians could never find use of him so they don't see the point of reaching out to him. Is this what he deserves? To be alone? The thought brought him sovereign anger and he swished his staff, forming a large icy path from the street to a nearby house. Jack gasped at his work. He learned a long time ago his emotions can get the better of him and that may cause him to unintentionally use his winter powers at the wrong moment.

"Control yourself Jack." he muttered, knowing he has to be more careful.

Conceal. Don't Feel. Don't let them know.

He has been doing this ever since he caused accidents in the past. He keeps his feelings to himself, making sure they don't effect his use of the powers. If they do he may end up doing something that could hurt others. He would never forgive himself if that happens. He gripped his staff, trying to keep calm. It has been eating him alive all those years. The Loneliness. The Longing. The Pain. It gnaws at his soul and he could feel his heart crush each time.

Well now they know.

Jack couldn't bear it anymore. He kept his head down, shaking. It was like a great sneeze begging to shoot out. All the feelings that he try to conceal inside slam back to him like a tidal wave. All the years of him being alone now fill his mind. All the anger he has been trying to surpass came over him. He yelled and charged as a Viking would into battle, leaving a trail of winter behind.

Let it go. Let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore.

He letted the wind blew gusts throughout the town as he unleashes the snow on the neighborhood. He brought ice to the ground and frost to the windows. He grew the snow until it partially covered most of the doors. Icicles grew on the edged of the roofs until they can touch the barriers of the steps. Cars became small snow hills on his wintery kingdom. Easter eggs were buried underneath his cold element.

Let it go. Let it go.

Turn my back and slam the door.

Jack halted with a smile. He actually felt better now. Like all the feeling are being blown away. He never felt so relieved. So what if the Guardians don't care about him? So what if no one believes him? So what if he was alone? He was just fine with that. No rules. No restrictions. No one would stop him from doing what he wants. He let out a laugh of joy. This is where he belongs.

And here I stand. And I'll stay.

Jack soared upwards and brought snow to the roofs of the houses, and of the trees.

Let it go. Let it go.

The cold never bothered me any way.

He looked at his handiwork and flew back to the road he passed through covering the entire area with snow, and ice, and frost.

It's funny how some distance. Makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me. Can't get to me at all.

Jack laughed with so much mirth he swears he could feel tears in his eyes. All those feeling were leaving. All the anger was emitting. Al the pain was forgetting, All the loneliness was numbing. He only feels the Exhilaration. The Daring. The Freedom.

Up hear in the cold thin air. I finally can breathe.

Jack shoots up in the sky smiling at the clouds. He goes higher and higher, the wind surrounding him in an lifted his staff and a giant snowball formed above him. Meanwhile an Australian bunny appeared out of a hole and felt the cold of winter wrap around him.

"Yah cold!" he gasped clutching himself in an attempt to keep warm. He looked around and saw snow. On Easter Sunday.

"What the...?! Jack is this your doing?" He looked around, his eyes scrutinizing under the great sheet of white, searching for the winter spirit. He made a brief glance at the sky and did a double take.

A giant ball of snow was hovering in the thin cold air. Underneath it was a white haired boy holding his hands up as if he is the one carrying.

"Oi, what is he doing?" Bunnymund asked himself and called "Oi, Frost what are doin' with that?" but Jack didn't hear him.

In realization, Bunyymund's eyes widened as he shook his head in nihilism "Oh no, he's not gonna do it."

I know I left a life behind.

But I'm too relieved to grieve.

"Jack don't..." Too late.

Let it go. Let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore.

Jack tossed the snowball down, bringing a gust of wind and snow towards the town. The force held such strong capacity that Bunnymund was blown right off his feet.

Let it go. Let it go.

Turn my back and slam the door.

Trees were keeping their stamina as the snowy wind blew off their branches. Houses began loosing their color and only were the white uniform of the snow. The ice now disappeared, hidden underneath the blanket. The white lines blended in with it.

And hear I stand. And I'll stay.

Jack panted after the exhilaration, still having some energy left he send one more swipe of cold wind. Meanwhile, Bunnymund lay in front of a snow pile, face buried in the white ground, his feet lifted by the pile facing forward, in an uncomfortable position. He lifted his face and, clumsily, pushed himself back into a standing position.

"Aah!" Only to be knocked back to the ground by the new wind.

Let it go. Let it go.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

Jack finally ceased. He panted for a while and looked at his work.

Standing. Frozen.

In the life I've chosen.

Jack wiped away his tears and exhaled in relief. He felt the burden lifted off his shoulders.

You wont. Find me.

The past is so behind me.

Jack can literary feel no pain anymore. It was if it was gone. All those conflicts inside buried in the snow, away from him.

Buried in the storm.

Jack settled down on, what he assumed, was the snow. He looked around. Everything was white the only way he could make out the cars and houses are from their shapes.

He suddenly hears a muffled cry and follows the noise. Eventually he came across a pair of giant rabbit feet.

Rabbit Feet.

Rabbit.

Bunny.

Easter.

Uh oh.

Jack immediately grabbed the feet and pulls the Guardian of Hope out, holding him upside down. He turns the pooka around to see his face, and was met with a disapproving glare.

Umm...Hi." Jack said nervously. He's in big trouble.

"Put. Me. Down."

In alarm Jack dropped the pooka on his head. "Oops." he muttered with a cringe.

Bunnymund got himself to his feet and dusted the snow off his fur. He suddenly feels the impact of the cold again and wrapped his arms around himself.

"What...d-d-did you think...y-y-you were doing?" He asked between shivers.

Jack opened his mouth for defense but found none. "I'm sorry."

"S-S-Sorry? D-D-Do y-y-you think that will help? L-Look at what you've d-done. YOU'VE RUINED EASTER!"

Jack gasped in realization. This wasn't what he intended. He looked at the neighborhood and saw the damage he had done. No one would go out Easter Egg Hunting in this weather. In fact no one may able to go out at all. The snow covered the cars and streets and even blocked the doors.

He suddenly sees two children at a window. Their surprised, but elated faces pressed against the glass. They turned away and came back with an adult who gasped at the atmosphere. Then the door was pushed but wasn't able to move. Jack flew to the house and pushed the snow, but it was so tough it couldn't budge.

Jack turned to the pooka. "Mind giving me some help?"

"Help?! Why should I help you?!"

"Because your a Guardian, and isn't that what you do. Help kids?"

Bunnymund turned away, but after a while, groaned and marched towards the house. He and Jack silently pushed the snow away.

The door open and the pooka immediately jumped out of the scene. Jack, however, stayed. The adult and children looked at the scene gaping. The children smiled at each other and jumped up and down.

"it's snowing! It's snowing!"

"Yeah, now we can go sledding again!"

"And build a snowman!"

"And go ice skating!"

"Yippee!"

"I love winter!"

Jack grinned in hope, praying that they will say his name. That they will say he did this. That they will believe him.

"Hey, how are we going to find the Easter eggs?"

Jack's face fell in defeat.

"I know. I bet their buried underneath the snow. We can dig em' up."

"Yeah we can be like treasure hunters. Oh can we?" The question was directed to the adult who sighed but nodded with an "Ok but dress warmly."

"Yeah!" the children immediately went inside to change and adult followed, muttering "Well at least I might get a day off from work tomorrow, hopefully if the snow remains."

Jack hung his head down and gripped his staff, the wind swirled around him, giving him an embrace as much as it can.

The pooka peaked behind the snow and saw Jack in his anguish. He frowned in sympathy at the sight. He heard what the kids said.

"Mate, I'm sorry about that. I understand that it's hard for you, but that doesn't mean you can't go taking over another person's duties. You'll end up messing the whole thing up and disrupting something in them."

Jack turned away and kept his gasp to himself. Is that what he thinks Jack was trying to do? Taking over Easter? How low did that Kangaroo think Jack would get?

"You don't understand anything." Jack muttered darkly.

The pooka could have sworn he hard those words, but he wanted to be sure. "What'd you say?"

Jack frowned and swerved his staff at him, knocking the pooka to the snow. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Jack panted but suddenly looked at his actions with guilt. He gripped his staff with both hands. "Control yourself!" he chastised in his mind.

"Im sorry." he muttered so softly the pooka didn't hear him.

Let it go. Let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore.

Jack turned away and flew with great speed, tears streaming down his face. There was nothing left to be said, he has done enough damage already.

Let it go. Let it go.

Turn my back and slam the door.

Bunnymund lifted his head off the white ground and glared at Jack as he flew away. "Hm, North will hear about this." He tapped a rabbit hole with his foot and dived in., Unfortunately some snow followed and landed on his fur. "Yah! Still cold!"

And hear I stand. And I'll stay.

Jack rode the wind with a cold expression. He didn't use his powers for any reason on the way. He just focussed on his destination. Burgess, his only home. He settled by the lake and looked at his reflection in the frozen water. He frowned at the tear stains and wiped them away. He has to control his emotions.

"It's no difference Jack." he told himself. "You're used to it.

Let it go. Let it go.

The cold never bothered me anyway.

He breathed harder as he tries to fight off the tears. Looking back at the blizzard he created he was wrecked with guilt. He never thought of ruining another spirit or Guardians work. He just couldn't control himself.

No. Jack stopped himself from that thought. He **can **control himself. He has too, it was just one slip up that won't happen again. But the guilt still ached and the feelings came back.

"No! No! No!" Jack muttered. He won't let his emotions out like this again. He can control himself. He can control himself. He can...

Jack bursted into tears, dropping his staff as he kneeled down and covered his face with his hands. His shoulders shook with sobs as silently cried. He couldn't take this anymore. He wished he wasn't alone.

Immediately the wind blew around him, brushing his hands with cool wisps. Jack looked over his shoulder and smiled as the wind blew away his tears.

"Thanks wind." In response a gust of it blew on him, letting his white hair fly as the winter spirit laughed, lifting his hands in an attempt to push it away.

"Okay okay I'm better now." Jack smiled genuinely. "I'm alright."

Nah Nah. Nah Nah. (Yeah)

Nah Nah Nah (Whoa) Nah Nah

Suddenly Jack felt two strong hands lift him up and toss him into a sack, his staff thrown in after. All he could see was red. As he pushed around he caleed out to whoever it was holding him hostage.

"Hey! Let me out!"

Outside two yetis held the red sack facing the pooka, who leaned against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. They asked him a question in their language and one pointed to the sack.

"Yep, that's him." Bunnymund answered with a smile. Justice will be served.

The yetis nodded and tossed a crystal ball, opening the portal. One gripped the sack and jumped in but the other stopped his following and asked the pooka something, gesturing to follow him.

"No way. You know I still don't trust those things." a chuckle came with the response.

Shrugging, the abominable snowman followed his companion and the portal closed. The Guardian of Hope tapped on the ground and a hole appeared. He dived right in, but the wind blew some snow in and it landed on him once again.

"Aaah! Why does this keep happenin" to me?!"

(Let it go) Nah Nah. (Yeah) Nah Nah.

Nah Nah Nah (Nah Nah) Nah Nah

Jack suddenly felt himself being dropped. The sack opened a peak and he tore himself free. He was in Santa's workshop, and their standing in front of him were the Guardians themselves. Neither of held pleasant expressions, except for the Guardian of Hope, who showed Jack a smirk of victory. Jack frowned at this. What would the Guardians want with him?

"Jack, welcome. How have you been?" North asked heartily but no smile appeared on his face.

"Uhh fine." Jack responded awkwardly.

"Good, good. Now then. We all came and brought you because Bunnymund" he gestured to said pooka. "claims you have brought winter. On Easter."

Oh. That.

"And?" Jack asked avoiding the answer as gripped his staff, standing on the floor.

North raised a white eyebrow. "Well, is what he say true? Did you really do it?"

Jack shamefully looked down, taking more interest in the floor. How is going to answer this? Will he admit the truth? Will he lie and say it wasn't him? The latter seemed pleasing, but Jack new they would then investigate more on it and it'll get worse. No, there's no walking away.

"Yes." he answered. He gave one cursory glance at them and saw feelings of knowing all along and disappointment on their faces. He took a few steps back.

"See Frostbite admits it." the Guardian of Hope eagerly waited for a suitable punishment they could give.

"Well, Jack you do realize you brought the wrong weather for the wrong holiday. Snowing is supposed to occur on Christmas, not on Easter. Although Christmas may be a more joyous holiday." North laughed to himself, but received a glare from the pooka.

Jack took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Jack, did you know you brought that town facing a snow storm? It will get cold for people and they will have hard time doing their duties with that amount of snow." This came from the Guardian of Memory, who tried to stay cool as she looked at his shining white teeth. She could never grow tired of them.

Jack bit his lip. Oh yeah, there's that too.

"Also, you almost ruined Easter and that could diminish Bunny's believers. If this happened around the world he may have none left. "

"Then maybe he'll know how I feel everyday." Jack thought to himself, but took it back.

Nah Nah. Nah Nah (Here to stay.)

Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah

Look I'm sorry, okay?" Jack blurted out and tries to steady himself.

Sandy looked sympathetically at Jack. He seems to be telling the truth of this. He made a symbol of a figure holding a staff strongly bringing gusts of sand towards a town it floats over, with a question above it.

Jack frowned in confusion, trying to figure out what the Sandman was trying to say. Seeing his trouble, Tooth looked at the Guardian of Dreams and translated. "He's asking why did you do it?"

Jack opened his mouth to answer but remembered to not let his emotions out. To control himself. Besides, why would the Guardians care about him anyway, they never did. He closed it abruptly.

(Let it go) Nah Nah (Let it go) Nah Nah.

(Ooohoohoohoohoo) Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah

Tooth frowned at the rude response. "You're not going to tell us?"

Jack shook his head.

North furrowed at that. The least Bunnymund deserves is a reason. "Surely there must be something you have to say for yourself."

Jack shook his head again and looked down. He just wants to get out here.

North sighed. If Jack won't give a reason he can't force him. "Alright then you can go."

The pooka eyes became the size of saucers and his mouth dropped.

"What?! You letting him go?! Just like that?! He ruined my holiday." he protested, swerving his arms for good measure.

"**Almost **ruined." North corrected. "Your believers have not given up on you. In fact, there are more starting to believe right now."

Bunnymund paused his rant. "What?"

North beckoned him with his tattooed arm. "Come, look for yourself."

The two went to globe and looked at the glowing lights representing their believers. "You see that?" North pointed to a location on the globe, and Bunnymund recognized it as the area where Jack sent the blizzard. More lights were on that location than the last time he checked.

However, Bunnymund crossed his arms and looked skeptically at the Guardian of Wonder. "How do I know those aren't for you, Tooth, or Sandman?" he asked skeptically.

North smiled, "Because I didn't give them a reason to, and neither did they. Bunnymund looked at them questionably.

Tooth shrugged. "I didn't do anything new for the kids."

Sandy shook his head. He gave them dreams as always, but nothing special to get more believers.

"So then it must be for you." North crossed his arms with a pleased look, and sent a proud one to Jack. "The children do enjoy the surprise winter."

The children love Easter more now because of Jack's winter? The pooka blinked in alarm at the realization of Jack actually helping his holiday.

Jack, however, his a small smile. It felt comforting that his accident didn't ruin Bunnymund's holiday. He actually felt proud of himself that he helped him. Somehow, it just feels right for him to do that. He then remembered he still made a big mess and the smile disappeared.

Let it go.

The pooka shook his head, getting back to reality, and looked at Jack again, muttering a "Thanks."

Jack nodded and looked longingly at the open window.

"Okay, that's then. You can go now." North said.

Jack turned to the Guardians and saw them with warm smiled this time. Jack couldn't help but smile back. Maybe they would reach out to them, or maybe he needs to reach out to them. Maybe he can let out his feelings to them. Maybe they do care.

"Right, well Jack, I better get back to my work. So...it was nice to see you."

Jack was taken aback. They want him to leave immediately. Of course, they don't care about him at all. Even if he did help.

He turned away from the Guardians sadly, and then flew out the window. Alone, with only the wind to carry him. It's no different then all those years before.

The cold never bothered me anyway.


End file.
